walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gracie (TV Series)
Gracie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of a Savior. After the death of her father and the end of the war between the Militia and the Saviors, she is adopted by Aaron and resides with him in Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse Gracie was born 5 months prior to the war between the Militia and the Saviors. It's unknown what became of her mother but her father is known to have survived long enough to be able to take care of her for those 5 months. Season 8 "The Damned" Gracie's father is killed after a scuffle with Rick Grimes. Rick enters her room expecting to see guns but instead finds her. He then breaks down in tears knowing he just left her without a father as well as began to think what would happen to Judith, his daughter, should he meet his death. "Monsters" After the outpost is cleared out, Rick brings Gracie outside to the other Alexandrians. He suggests that he can bring Gracie home but Aaron, distraught following the death of his boyfriend, Eric Raleigh, steps in, stating that he can take her to the Hilltop Colony where she will be safe. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" When the heartbroken Aaron is greeted by Maggie at the Hilltop, she sees that he is carrying Gracie in his arms. Later, when Aaron talks about losing Eric, Gracie can be seen held in Maggie's arms. She holds the baby as she talks with Jesus about the captured Saviors. "Dead or Alive Or" Gracie is seen playing in her crib as Maggie happily watches over her. "The Key" Gracie is seen in the arms of Barbara while Judith plays next to them. "Worth" As Rick reads Carl's letter, Jerry walks around below him carrying and rocking Gracie. "Wrath" Early in the morning before the final battle, Rick watches over Gracie as Siddiq comes into take care of her - followed by Siddiq explaining to Rick what happened to Carl. Gracie is escorted outside of Hilltop during the final battle alongside Tara Chambler, Enid, and the remaining residents of Hilltop. When Enid raises concerns that Gracie's crying will catch the attention of the Saviors, Tara along with Alden and the defected Saviors agree to stay behind and attack the incoming Saviors. Following the defeat of the Saviors, Gracie is seen being taken care of by Aaron. Season 9 "The Bridge" Gracie is mentioned by Aaron to Daryl Dixon, who confirms he has adopted Gracie. Aaron mentions how hard it is being a parent, but overall loves taking care of her. "Who Are You Now?" Gracie is seen in Alexandria. She is happy to see Aaron return, calling him "Daddy". Aaron tells Gracie to stay back as he deals with Magna's Group's arrival. Relationships During the attack on the office outpost, Rick gets in a scuffle with a man and ends up killing him. Rick then enters a room expecting to see guns but instead finds Gracie. He then breaks down in tears knowing he just left her without a father. After the outpost is cleared out, Rick brings Gracie outside to the other Alexandrians. He suggests that he can bring Gracie home but Aaron steps in, stating that he can take her to the Hilltop Colony where she will be safe. In the morning before the final battle of the war against the Saviors, Rick watches over Gracie and lets her play with his watch. Aaron Aaron and Gracie first meet after the Militia's attack on the office outpost when Rick retrieves Gracie from the building. Aaron, who just lost his boyfriend Eric, volunteers to take her to the Hilltop since he planned to go there with Eric after the battle to inform Maggie. Following the defeat of the Saviors, Aaron has adopted Gracie. In the time skip, when Gracie (now about six or seven) sees Aaron returning to Alexandria, she attempts to run over to him, calling him, "Daddy." Hinting that she loves him and looks up to him. His response for her to stay back as he's escorting strangers into the community shows that he puts her safety first. Maggie Rhee Maggie is seen holding and watching over Gracie after Aaron brings her to the Hilltop. Barbara Gracie is seen in the arms of Barbara while Judith plays next to them. Judith Grimes Gracie is seen in the arms of Barbara while Judith plays next to them. Jerry Jerry is seen carrying and rocking Gracie. Siddiq Rick watches over Gracie as Siddiq comes into take care of her. Enid During the final battle against the Saviors, Gracie is escorted outside of Hilltop by Enid, alongside Tara Chambler, Alden and the remaining residents of Hilltop. Tara Chambler When Enid raises concerns that Gracie's crying will catch the attention of the Saviors, Tara along with Alden and the defected Saviors agree to stay behind and attack the incoming Saviors. Alden When Enid raises concerns that Gracie's crying will catch the attention of the Saviors, Alden along with Tara and the defected Saviors agree to stay behind and attack the incoming Saviors. }} Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"The Damned" (No Lines) *"Monsters" (No Lines) *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" (No Lines) *"Dead or Alive Or" (No Lines) *"The Key" (No Lines) *"Worth" (No Lines) *"Wrath" (No Lines) Season 9 *"Who Are You Now?" Trivia *Gracie is the fourth known child in the TV Series to be born into the apocalypse, the first being Judith Grimes, the second and third being two unnamed infants living at the Kingdom and the fifth being Hershel Rhee and the sixth being Rick Grimes Jr. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Children Category:Babies Category:The Saviors Category:Alive Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Orphans Category:Adoptees